comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-05-22 - Kate meets Stephanie
((Note. This takes place a few hours after the previous log, where Batwoman and Batgirl meet on the college campus.)) As the night progresses and crime is thwarted a handful of times, a body gets hungry from the near constant exertion. Eventually even people like Batwoman has to stop and replenish her strength because Power Girl she isn't. The Red Knight motorcycle pulls into a nearby alleyway near a Big Belly Burger, hiding it in the shadows, Batwoman quickly strips down and puts on a pair of jeans, a loose t-shirt with USMC across the chest and a pair of worn sneakers. Arming the cycle, Kate Kane saunters out of the alley and enters the fast food chain. Stephanie Brown has no such bike. She does have a Mini Cooper though. In purple. it's parks at the same restuarant now that Batgirl is quite done with her own patroling. She sits alone in a corner booth, one of those semi circular ones. A tray of food in front of her - two double deluxe with cheese and extra pickles, a large fry. An order of onion rings. And a chocolate peanutbutter shake to wash it all down. A good night deserves a good reward! The blonde sits there, bare legs stretched out along one side of the booth as she flips through SpaceBook posts and messages. Kate Kane doesn't quite have that big of an appetite, she orders a Belly Buster, a large fry, and a chocolate shake. The girl working the night shift peers at Kate curiously, "Hey. Aren't you Kate Kane?" Kate in turn grimaces briefly before putting on a wide smile, "That's me. Not at all what you expected?" The girl mutely shakes her head, generating a laugh from Kate... A laugh that might sound strangely familiar... Kate takes her meal to a table, passing by Stephanie. Emerald eyes briefly dart down, looking at the bare legs on display before moving on. Stephanie Brown looks over at the redhead. She ponders. Interesting. It wasn't that many hours ago someone laughed like that. It's unique. But.. really? Kate freaking Kane? No. not a chance. But.. those lips.. there's that little way they curve.. hmm.. maybe. But nah... She blushes a little as the stunning, outted redhead clearly gazes at her strong toned and tanned legs. Once a gymnast. Now a vigilante, those legs are supple and powerful and quite perfect for a 19 year old. Kate Kane sits there and eats, her posture rigid, anyone with a hint of observation would recognize military bearing when they see it. She eats extremely fast, taking big bites and swallow bits of food that are almost too big to go down. Eyes every now and then dart about, head turning to regard the room constantly, as though expecting trouble. Those eyes sweep over the teenager in the booth occasionally, stopping for a handful of seconds to study her, but then they always move on. Stephanie Brown doesn't stare but she's a teenager. She stares at everyone. She meets those eyes and smiles. Nibbling on her food. But sure enough, she packs away both burgers and the onion rings - they're no good cold - and then nibbles on fries after dipping them in the shake. Kate Kane sees the young woman dip her fries in the shake. That warrants a reaction. She grimaces in disgust, swallows a lump of food, and speaks to the teenager, "How can you possibly do that? That's awful. That is on a twinkie hotdog level, girl." The redhead pauses to take another massive bite of her hamburger, chewing silently, her attention never waviers from Stephanie. Man, for a socialite Kate sure does have an intense stare. Stephanie Brown looks up. Blinks. She then considers the question. She's not unnerved by the gaze. She's stared down Batman before. She's intense. Beautiful. But she's not.. him. She shrugs, "I like the contrasts? Hot and cold. Sweet and salty? The textures?" She shrugs and does it again. "Sorry if it weirds you out, Ms. Kane. But you could always just not look?" It's not really rude. But it's true. She then tests the waters. "You've got a really pretty laugh by the way." Kate Kane seems to accept the explanation readily enough, the compliment however draws a small scowl, her lips pulling down in a serious frown. Studying Stephanie, she seems to realize that the girl wasn't being sarcastic. It is like a light being turned on, her whole countenance seems to change from night to day. A large smile curls her lips, flashing white teeth, eyes twinkling mischeviously. "Thanks... You have nice legs. Workout a lot?" Another big bite of food, chewing methodically as she watches the woman. Stephanie Brown notices the scowl. It.. seems a little familiar too. Her mind wanders, trying to imagine this pale ginger with a mask. Longer hair. It... maybe.. "I ran track in highschool. I took gymnastics before that till I hit my growth spurt. They don't like tall gymnasts really." She grins. "Now I just run a lot and hit the university's gym regularly." And run across rooftops.. tackle bad guys.. Kate Kane nods, "Figured you for gymnastics. I was too. All state, then I was senior elite at West Point." Her chin raises just a little, a prideful gesture, "Nothing like spinning through the air to get the heart beating." In what some would consider bold, and others rude, she picks her tray up and moves to Stephanie's table, sitting across from her. "But, that's all been a while ago. I keep in practice, though." Stephanie Brown watches how Kate moves without staring. She's gotten more subtle in her 'old age'. What a difference five years make. She nods. "I can see that. That you would have been good at Gymnastics. And that you keep it up now." She smiles and doesn't protest as Kate joins her. The semi circular booth leaves the redhead to sit near those sneaker clad feet stretched out on the booth or to sit near the blonde haired head and shoulders of the teen as she all but sprawls. Kids these days. Kate Kane sits near the feet, she's bold, but not overbearing. Kate studies her up close now, "So. You go to the university? What do you study?" She resumes her eating, polishing off the belly buster burger in three more bites, followed soon by the fries. The chocolate shake washes it down. Glancing to the side, she notes the people working behind the counter are watching them and whispering furiously to one another. Given Kate's reputation, she can guess at what they're saying. Stephanie Brown shrugs some, sipping her shake. "Yeah. I'm a sophomore. I'm studying macro economics. Not that I want to but it seems like a good enough field as any." Meaning it's boring and dry and easy to beg out of classes on when she needs to sleep in. Kate Kane swallows and looks away from the woman, studying the remnants of her meal, "Yeah. I went to college for a couple of years. But I dropped out. It wasn't challenging or fun at all. I'd rather be at a party or playing my guitar." Finally she seems to gather her resolve, looks at the young woman, and asks bluntly, "So. Are you gay?" Stephanie Brown almost spit-takes her shake. She blinks and looks up at Kate. "I.. " blushing a little she laughs some. ".. well that's going into the diary as the only time I've spoken to someone well known. And I got asked if I was gay.." She laughs, shaking her head. Blushing still, down to her chest. "I'm... not?" She stirs the shake as she thinks. "But I guess I'm in college so as any coed you could say that I'm... open?" She smiles curiously. "If that makes sense..?" She squirms a little. Kate Kane smirks at the woman's reaction, "If you know that I'm well-known, then you should be all too aware of my sexual orientation." She pauses, going over what Stephanie said, she said that she wasn't gay, but then seemed to backtrack over that statement. Hmm. Resting on her elbows on the table, she leans forward, "Ah. So you don't think you are... But you think that because you're in college you can experiment. I got you. I actually see that a lot. You're trying to find your place in the world and you can't find it without exploring yourself. That's admirable. Plus it gives me a copious amount of selection at times." She winks at Stephanie. "So. You know who I am.. What's your name?" Stephanie Brown rolls her eyes. "Everyone knows who Kate Kane is. You're Gotham's badgirl who loves to glam and vamp it up whenever you get the chance." She nibbles a fry dipped in shake again, "And you love your college girls. Makes me think you came here either trolling or slumming.." A coy grin on her face. "I'm just a coed.. who is exploring herself because she can't find her place." Throwing Kate's words back at her. Kate Kane matches the grin as she considers Stephanie, "I wasn't doing either of those, to be honest. I like bad food. I'm so active that I burn it all off before it gets to my ass. Thank God." The grin widens, "But I do love college girls. They're so full of life. The world hasn't quite beaten them down yet. They're always so happy to be out and having fun, being seen with someone infamous like me." Head tilts to one side, the grin becoming a rueful smirk, "I sometimes think they're more interested in my lifestyle than me as a person." That intense gaze comes back to her green eyes as they focus on the woman across from her, "So. Like I asked. Who are you?" Stephanie Brown looks coy and smiles. "Well you might let a little of it go to your ass. It's just a little too flat.." she pauses, "..y'know.. in case you care what I think." She then shrugs, "I'm just a blonde at Gotham U, Ms. Kane." She offers finally, "I'm Stephanie." She smiles. Last name not needed yet. Kate Kane snorts at the comment about her butt, but lets it slide, "Stephanie. It's good to meet you. Do you realize your sending me positive signals? Sometimes I don't think women know they are doing that, even with other women." Shakes her head, "Listen. Do you want to go out some time? No strings attached. We can go dancing, clubbing, or just about anything you might find nice." She leans back, as though trying to distance herself a little from the other woman. An unconscious defensive mechanism. Stephanie Brown hasn't moved. She's sitting there relaxed like any teen girl. She looks surprised and innocent. "Signals? I'm just talking. You're the one coming on to me.." but she says it with a grin. Fluttering her lashes. Then she says. "Any time you want, Ms. Kane. I'm not much for clubbing. Quiet walks on the national forest trails just outside Gotham. A packed lunch." She gestures to the shirt, "A veteran should be more than comfortable with that, right?" She smiles. "Also: Thank you for your service." Kate Kane is smiling, listening to Stephanie's idea of a fun date, which is a bit different than what she is used to... But hey, she can do picnics and nature walks. Then... Then Stephanie brings up the whole veteran thing and even thanks her for her service. The reaction is immediate and startling. A predatory animal going from relaxed to vicious in a second. Eyes narrow, a burning anger igniting in their emerald depths. Lips thin into a straight line, nostrils flare, and her voice drops down a couple of octaves, "Was that supposed to be funny, Stephanie? Or do you really not know? Please tell me you didn't know." Stephanie Brown knows for certain there is more to this woman than meets the eye now. But still no true proof of what she suspects. She pulls away a little because that- is as scary as Batman. "... what am I supposed to know?" Defensive and cautious, she looks around to see who is present in case this turns really ugly. "... you're wearing a USAF shirt. You walk and act like a soldier. You've got a military tattoo on your shoulder. I thanked you for your service because it seemed like you were a veteran. If I made a faulty assumption I'm sorry. If there's more to it I have no idea. I've never been out of Gotham and I don't follow social news much. Bruce Wayne runs around with girls on his arm. So do you. That's what everyone knows." Kate Kane sits back, shoulders slumping a little, all the viciousness seeps out of her. She's Kate once again. "Oh. It's pretty much there on public record. The gossip mags had fun with it, every now and then they bring it up again too." A soft sigh, a shake of her head, "I was the highest in my class at West Point Military Academy. But I got involved with another girl there and someone took photos. This was still back during Don't Ask, Don't Tell. So I was dishonorably discharged under homosexual conduct." She raises her eyes, a deep sadness reflected in their emerald depths, "A few people have "thanked" me for my service, knowing damn well what happened." Stephanie Brown listens. She looks down. "My father is Arthur Brown. Cluemaster. The biggest dead beat dad in Gotham." She looks to Kate. "Hi. I'm Stephanie Brown. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kane. And I mean it will all honesty regardless of the crap they put you through: For your intentions and efforts. Truly. Thank you for your service. I mean it sincerely. And I promise if we ever meet again, I won't bring it up. I didn't know. And I didn't mean to revisit an sensitive topic. For that? I'm sorry." Kate Kane jerks slightly at Stephanie's confession. Cluemaster? This is his daughter? Holy hell. In Kate's experience, apples do not fall very far from the tree. Crap. Still she smiles at Stephanie, eyes filling with pleasure at her words, "Thank you, Ms. Brown. That means a lot to me. It's okay though. We all find our ways to serve if that's what we truly want to do." Wait. What did she just say? Crap again! Fix it, fix it... "But since the military didn't want me. To hell with it. I'll just live and have as much fun as I can 'till I drop dead." Stephanie Brown noticed the slip but doesn't say anything about it. She smiles. "We all have our crosses to bear. My dad is an asshole and a dead beat. And the military treated you terribly. I guess I can empathize. I know for certain I'm embarrassed and ashamed of how both have acted." She moves to stand up, bussing her trays and trash. "But it's almost Three AM. I should get home. Studying waits for nothing. Not even fun redheads." She's sure of herself. More sure than anything. She's also pretty foolhardy. So she waits. Doesn't say anything yet. Kate Kane gets up, taking her tray to the trash as well, "We don't get to choose our parents. That's for sure." She checks her wristwatch and chuckles, "Yeah. I remember studying. It sucked." Kate shrugs. "I'd, uh, offer you a ride home... But I took a cab. Car is in the shop, again." She moves to the door and opens it for Stephanie, "I enjoyed talking to you... Can I have your number? Or I can give you mine." A little nervous flutter in her stomach, heartbeat speeding up a little. This always happens. Stephanie Brown steps outside and she smiles. "How about... I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours.." A coy little smile as she worries her lower lip, looking up at the taller woman through her lashes. She holds up a smartphone. "Can you do file transfers?" Push of a button contact trading. It's almost like unprotected sex! Kate Kane grins, she reaches into a jeans pocket and pulls out her smartphone. It's an advanced looking thing and has the Superman logo on the back, uh oh, geek alert. "Sure. I don't see why not." She sends her information to the college student. However, when Stephanie's contact information is sent to her, Kate's phone doesn't receive just that. It downloads the entire contents of her phone. Kate has an excellent poker face sometimes and doesn't let what she just did reflect in her expression, "Awesome. I'll give you a call, or you can call me. I'm a night owl, so you might have better luck getting me after sunset." As Kate's phone messily slurps down the numbers to her mother's cell, her home phone, the numbers of a few guys and girls from college as well as the number for one Tim Drake, protege' of one Bruce Wayne and.. really no one else. email to and from professors, some texts to friends. That's really it. Stephanie, however, takes a chance. "It was nice to meet you, Kate.." She smiles and moves to turn.. "Next time.. we should wear our favorite colors." Kate Kane smiles at Stephanie, "It was nice to meet... you... ..." Well, she's NOT that good of a poker face. Her mind instantly goes to her alternate identity, then it furiously runs down the list of people she's met that would fit Stephanie's build. Only one comes up. You've gotta be kidding me, she thinks to herself. Outwardly, she manages to not completely stumble over her words, "Uh. Yeah. We should. I like red, obviously... Red car, red clothes, red everything." Stephanie Brown looks up and smiles. "I don't know.. red looks good on you.. but I think it works more as an.. accent color. You'd look stunning in all black? With just a splash of red.. maybe across your chest?" Those eyes twinkle. "I'm usually more of a graphite kind of girl. Maybe just a bit of purple and gold." With that she steps away, hoping that all sinks in. And if she's right that the redhead doesn't get upset. "I'll call you. Maybe tomorrow night?" Yelp. That cinches it to Kate. She has somehow ran into Batgirl again. Maybe it's fate? She shakes her head at the thought and smiles brightly, "Sure. I'd love to talk to you... Purple and gold would look great on you. Maybe on a bodysuit. A lot of bodysuits these days, especially with all the heroes and villains you see around." Kate watches Stephanie walk away and chews on her bottom lip. Time to go back to base and look up everything she can on Stephanie Brown. She won't be caught flatfooted like that again. As Kate walks back to the alleyway, she muses to herself. Well. At least she isn't a supervillain...